Strange Sensation
by BethanyG101
Summary: After the battle with Aizan Ichigo lost his spiritual powers. He can no longer see his soul reaper friends nor the hallows that still occassionally attack Karakura Town. Ichigo realizes that he misses Grimmjow and finds himself in the most unexpected, bloody horrifying situation. Who will come to his rescue? LEMONS! YAOI! ICHIGO X GRIMMJOW
1. Chapter 1

**Strange Sensation**

Written by: BethanyG101

Ichigo x Grimmjow

 **Summary:** After the battle with Aizan Ichigo lost his spiritual powers. He can no longer see his soul reaper friends nor the hallows that still occasionally attack Karakura Town. Ichigo believes either Renji or Rukia is playing a prank on him taking full advantage in their spiritual form without their gigai. Could it be Renji and Rukia or someone else?

 **Ichigo POV:**

Sometime after I defeated Aizan I began to lose my spiritual powers. I was no longer a substitute soul reaper. At first, I would just pass out after using too much spirit energy, then things started to get blurry. Sometimes when I was looking at Rukia, she seemed to fade, flickering in and out from my vision. Then one day while Rukia, Renji, Chad and Orhime were at my house, they were just gone. I could no longer see them in their spiritual form. But, everything's okay because it's not like they're gone forever. They still come to visit me in their gigais and attend school every once and awhile. Uryu is a little annoyed that he has to pick up my shifts protecting Karakura Town, but he'll be fine.

I can still feel stuff to some extent. Like when a hallow attacks I can still feel the aftershock if it hits me, same if Renji _accidently_ trips me while I'm walking home, or to the store to drop by and say hi before getting his gigai from Urahara's shop. I guess things are the way they are now and I'll just have to accept it. I miss the battles and adrenaline but as long as everyone is safe I can live with it. This is about as close to being normal as I'll ever be.

After school, Orihime, Chad and I walked to Urahara's shop. The second I opened the door a kid with flaming red spiky hair came flying at me and kicked me in the face. I clenched my nose and cursed.

"What the hell did you do that for Jinta?" I yelled.

"Just making sure you're still nimble." He smirked.

 _Little brat._

Orihime laughed nervously and asked if I was alright. "Ya, I'm fine." I said as I pulled Jinta's cheek. "You're like a mini version of my dad kid." I said as he swatted my hand away. Urahara came peeking his head around the corner saying "Try not to break anything while you're here. At least take it to the basement."

"He started it." I replied. Jinta shouted "Did not!" and kicked me in my shin making me whine by saying "Ow." and leaping after him. Chad caught me and told me he was just a kid. "I think it's cute." Orihime giggled, as she took her place at the table where Ururu was pouring some tea. Annoyed I scratched the back of my head and sat next to her, Chad fallowing suit.

A few minutes later, as I was taking a sip of my tea, a sudden pressure caused my cup to tip and splashed me in the face. "What the-?" I looked up to see everyone laughing. "Dammit Renji was that you?!" A moment later, both Renji and Rukia came out of the other room in their gigais. Rukia still laughing and Renji with a smirk. "Are you tryna fight Renji?"

"Ya right, like you in your current state could even lay a finger on me." He grinned even bigger.

"I'll take you on right now!"

"That's pretty big talk from a measly human who can't even see me most of the time."

"What'd you say?!"

"You heard me Strawberry!"

"That's it!"

Suddenly, we were rolling around on the ground cursing and hitting each other, calling each other stupid names. Even as we were fighting I knew that Renji only did all of this to make things still seem normal, like nothing had changed. They were always trying to bring a smile to my face, even though deep down...I was actually sad. Fighting always helped me calm my nerves and brighten my spirit. Renji knew that. He knew how to push my buttons and draw out emotion in me. The right emotion. He was my best friend after all.

Our scrimmaged stopped as soon as we heard Uryu barge in. "Will you two knock it off! I could hear you from all the way down the street!" He yelled and then adjusted his glasses. Urahara chimed in as well, but other than that it was a pretty good rest of the night. We all laughed and they caught me up on everything that's been going on in the soul society. I was glad that things were still seeming pretty quiet.

We said our good-byes and Chad, Uyru, Orihime and I left Uruhara's shop only to part ways once again. It was fairly warm out. There was a slight cool breeze every once and awhile. The sky was dark, but you could see a few stars twinkling between the clouds. I looked up as a patch of clouds shifted away revealing the full moon. As I my mind began to wander I felt something push me, throwing me into a nearby fence and landing on the hard ground. I looked up to see what it was only to find nothing.

"Hello...Is someone there?" I asked. I stood, supporting my weight against the fence only to be slammed against it. Just as quick something hard and unseen punched me in the face. My head was tossed to the side and I spit out a small fragment of blood. Suddenly, it felt like I couldn't breathe, as if something was choking me. I placed my hands on top of my throat trying to pull away the pressure. It was no use.

The only thing I could do...was stand there.

 **Grimmjow POV:**

"What the hell Kurosaki?! I come all this way just to fight ya and yer not even trying! Are you mocking me or somethin'? I'm standing right in front of you! Don't fuckin' ignore me!" I shouted in his face as I choked the life out of him. His breathing was sparse and he was trying desperately to pull my hand away. Something about this didn't seem right. "Hey, Ichigo." I called, studying him. No response. "Answer me dammit!" I squeezed tighter around his neck. He was completely red in the face and he was gasping for air, clawing at his throat. "Yer really pissing me off!" I yelled as I pulled him within an inch of my face.

He slightly opened one of his eyes while keeping the other closed tightly. "Pl-ease..." He managed to get out just barely at a whisper. For some reason looking at his face made me loosen my grip. He just seemed so helpless, which is normally how I would like it but not in this case. This was Ichigo Kurosaki. Helpless didn't suit him. Not with those eyes, those damned scowling eyes. But, as I looked at him just an inch away from my face I could see that something was definitely wrong. I couldn't sense any spiritual pressure radiating from him.

"You've lost your shinigami powers, haven't you?" I said. "You can't even see me anymore." I released my hold on him and let him drop to the ground coughing and hyperventilating. "Well shit! This ain't gonna be any fun if ya can't even see me to at least somewhat fight back." I cursed. Ichigo began to calm down as he sat up and leaned his back against the fence still panting and holding his throat. I guess I'll just go back to Hueco Mundo and go slaughter some weak hallows then. Won't be very much fun but at least it'll cure me of boredom for a little while.

Ichigo coughed one last time before opening his eyes. He looked so sad. As I was about to turn and walk away, very quietly I heard him speak. "I guess Renji was right. I am powerless. I can't even defend myself. I wonder how long it'll be before I get killed." He stayed like that for a few extra minutes gazing at the stars as his mind wandered before slowly standing up. He fell back against the fence for a brief moment and then steadied himself attempting to walk.

 _Shit!_

To be continued…

 **Alright one chapter down. Hope you guy's enjoyed. Please feel free to review. More on the way!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Strange Sensation Chapter 2**

 **Ichigo POV:**

I'm not exactly sure what happened but whatever it was, it let me live. Something about what attacked me seemed to be so familiar, it was weighing on my mind. _What was it?_ Not being able to feel reiatsu is a real pain in the ass. At least then I could tell what it was. It couldn't have been an ordinary hallow because they would have eaten me. Could it have been a soul reaper? Nah, I doubt they would take it that far just to prove a point. Maybe-

"Welcome home son!"

 _BAM!_

And I'm back home... _why me?_ I scurried up and punched my father in the face sending him flying. "Hi, dad." I said completely monotone, "You're so mean." He whined, holding his cheek. A moment later I heard Yuzu call from in the kitchen. "Oh, hi Ichigo. Did you have a good day? I made dinner."

"Thanks Yuzu. Smells delicious." I said. "Where's Karin?"

"She's staying at a friend's house tonight. Something about having to get up super early to practice." She answered.

"Must be a game coming up soon. I'm gonna go change. Be back down to eat in a sec."

I went upstairs and switched out of my school clothes to a plain black t-shirt and some baggy sweat pants. After I ate dinner I returned to my room and shut the door. I was still a little shaken by what happened earlier, but I couldn't let it bother me because at this moment I had to face sometime even more terrifying than an enemy I couldn't see...math _._

 _Fuck, what the hell does any of this even mean? When am I ever gonna use this? Why are there letters in it? Ughhh..._

I groaned to myself as I sat there at my desk throwing my pen in frustration and smacking my head against the wood.

 **Grimmjow POV:**

I don't know why, but for reason, I decided to follow the bastard home. It's not like I was making sure he made it there safely or anything. I just had an idea that I thought might be fun. Since he couldn't see me, tormenting him should be interesting. He'll be so mad and not be able to do a thing about it. I'm gonna make that pricks life a miserable hell as payback.

 _What the hell is he even doing getting so frustrated over that little piece paper? He's been beating his head against that desk for like twenty minutes. I wonder if I can get a closer look._ I jumped down from the nearby roof and perched myself in his window. It was closed. _Shit._ I leaned in as close as I could get when suddenly...

 **Ichigo POV:**

 _Man, this sucks. I think I'm gonna get some air_.

I thought to myself as I walked over to the window and flung it open really fast sighing in relief. Much better. I heard a small thud just below my window in the bushes. I checked to see what is was, but I didn't see anything. Musta been the neighbor's cat.

 **Grimmjow POV:**

 _Damn that Ichigo!_ I groaned as I picked myself up from the ground _. My back. Fuck, that hurt_. Scared the shit outta me, swinging that thing open with me right there. I looked up to see Ichigo staring out of the window and breathing in the fresh air. He was resting his chin in one of his hands, supported by his elbow. The boy closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, letting it out slowly. _I wonder what he's thinking about_. I stopped myself. _Why the hell should I care what he's thinking about?_ Still...

A few minutes later, Ichigo walked away from the window and I leapt back up there. He left the window open just barely, letting in a light breeze. He was sitting back at his desk scribbling down who knows what. After another twenty minutes go by he closed his text book and places both the piece of paper and the book inside a back pack. He sighed deeply and got up from his chair stretching. "Damn that was rough." He said, taking his shirt off as he did.

The boy had a nice body even from my point of view. He was thin but very well defined. His tanned skin complemented his muscles nicely and flexed as he moved them. Ichigo ran his fingers through his thick orange hair roughing it up before he turned off the lights and went to sleep.

To be continued…

 **Ya, this one was kind of short. Sorry about that. More to come anyway lol. Please feel free to review. I love hearing feedback. Well, see you next chapter if you're still following along :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Strange Sensation Chapter 3**

 **Ichigo POV:**

When I woke up the next morning I kind of felt a little weird, like someone had been watching me all night. I wondered if Rukia had stopped by to check on me while I was asleep. Oh well, I yawned as I stretched, dismissing the thought. Then, I quickly hopped in the shower and got ready for school, grabbing a pop tart on the way out.

 _Shit, I'm running late. I took too long in the shower again._

As I rounded the corner I saw Orihime running with her bags as well, her orange hair flapping in the wind. "Hey, Orihime!" I shouted. She turned to my surprise and I quickly caught up with her. "Why are you running late?" I asked.

"Well, it's kind of a long story involving my dinner I made last night." _Yek._ She always did make such weird things with her food. "What about you Ichigo, why are you running late?" She returned.

"Took too long in the shower." I said, causing her to cheeks to flush and arouse a slight giggle. "Come on, lets hurry. We don't wanna be late again."

"Right." She said, and we sped up.

xXxXx

Yes! Made it just before the bell. Orihime and I stumbled in the classroom practically panting for air. Uryu scowled at us both, looking at us intensively. "Honestly, what was your excuse this time?"

"Ah cram it, we made it here didn't we. Gimme a break." I said.

"I expect this kind of behavior from you Ichigo but Orihime..." He trailed off looking at her and then glaring back at me. "You're a horrible influence and should be reprimanded. Did you even complete the assignment last night?"

"As a matter a fact I did, so what?!" I argued, getting particularly close to his face.

"Okay you two that's enough." Orihime smiled awkwardly, trying to break us up.

I rolled my eyes and said fine before taking my seat.

School seemed to drag on forever and just as the bell was about to ring the teacher told us we had a test tomorrow on chapters 1-10. The entire classroom gasped and complained, throwing the pencils and easers at the kid who was caught sleeping. One of them even threw the whole text book at him knocking him off his chair. It was pretty amusing, though the homework was not. I guess I'll just go home and start studying.

Uryu sneered at me one last time before heading home. Man, what a jerk. He's a good friend though and always there whenever I need him. Just as I was about to leave I turned and saw Orihime standing right behind me. I smiled at her and she asked me if we could read over the chapters together. I said yes, and we stopped by the store to pick up some drinks and snacks before heading to my place.

This time when I opened the door I was able to slide out of the way and watch as the goat-face went flying into the yard. "Hi Dad." I said and walked into the house with Orihime. "Don't bother us, we have a lot of reading to do to prepare for a test tomorrow."

"Okay, have a good study session son." He said brokenly over the steps. Orihime giggled and we walked upstairs to my room. Once we got there we pulled out our text books and took turns reading the chapters. A little over have way and Orihime seemed like something was weighing on her mind. "What's up, you seem a little down all of the sudden. Are you worried about the test?" I asked. She quickly looked up at me and shook her head. "No, no, no I'm fine, really. I just..." She trailed off.

"What is it?"

She took a deep breath and set down her book. "Do you miss it? The fighting, I mean."

I tilted my head back and inhaled. I held it for a second before I let it out and answering slowly. "Ya, I guess do. Beating up the occasional thug or two isn't the same as the adrenaline I had when fighting a hallow or an arrancar."

"An arrancar? "She questioned, tilting her head to ponder on it before continuing. "Are you talking about Grimmjow?"

 **Grimmjow POV:**

Ear twitches _._

 _Did that bitch just say my name? Fuck, she noticed me! I thought I was concealing my reiatsu pretty good too. I'm on top of the roof just lounging in the sun, how the hell did she notice me?!_

Shiver goes down spine.

 **Ichigo POV:**

I remembered the first time a I saw Grimmjow. He practically destroyed me our first encounter. As we continued to fight I got to know him a little more each time. He just wanted to fight someone strong. Someone to make him feel alive. He pleasured from battle and even though he always said he was going to kill me, he never did. In fact, he's saved my life just as many times as he's tried to take it. A sudden sadness washed over me as I replayed that fight over in my head.

Finally, I turned to Orihime and said, " Ya, I guess to do miss him."

"I see." She nodded.

"He was kind of an asshole but-I don't know-I wish he and I just had more time. Maybe if we did, I could have saved him. After my battle with Aizan I went back for Grimmjow. I returned to where we last fought and I looked for his body. I remembered he was injured pretty badly. I searched everywhere, but I couldn't find him. I guess I was too late." I could feel my head lower as I said those words, almost silently mourning.

Orihime scooted closer and said "It's okay, I miss someone too...and I didn't make it in time either. I hesitated, and I shouldn't have. I know he kidnapped me but I think he was just trying to understand what it is to be human, what it is to feel...what it is too love." I raised my head to look at her. I guess I had never really thought about how she took Ulquiorra's death. Looking at her now I could see that it was hurting her, and I was the one who killed him.

"Orihime, were you falling in love Ulquiorra?" I gasped. She turned to me and just wearily smiled. That was when the realization hit me. I was the one who brutally killed the man she was falling in love with and she was there for the whole thing. She watched me take away whatever feelings she had and crush them right before her eyes. If she had had more time, maybe Ulquiorra could have ended up different, just like with Grimmjow.

"I'm so sorry Orihime." I mumbled. "I had no idea. And I turned into that horrible monster. You were there. You watched as I tore him to pieces. You watched as I- oh, god." Suddenly I felt Orihime's arms wrap around me telling me it was alright as I choked back tears. The thought of it all actually made me sick. How could I have not have noticed? The way he looked at her and the way she so desperately reached for him."Shhh...It's okay. It's all over now. We all have to move on. You and I both lost someone that we shared a connection with."

"I'm not in love with Grimmjow, I just sort of miss the bastard." I chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. She laughed as she released me from her embrace. " I don't know, I thought it'd be cute if the reason why you two disliked each other so much was because you actually did like one another." She giggled.

"Orihime, stop imaging me and Grimmjow like that. That's weird." She laughed even harder. "Cut it out!"

 **Grimmjow POV:**

 _What. The. Fuck? Me and Strawberry? Don't be ridiculous_.

I sighed and continued to stare into the sky though the sun was setting. _So, her and Ulquiorra huh?_ Tsk. _Didn't see that comin'. I wonder what'd she do if she knew... that he was just taken his sweet time regenerating. That bastard_.

To be continued…

 **Hey, if you're still reading you're AWESOME lol. I really hoped you enjoyed and I'll see you next chapter! Please feel free to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Strange Sensation Chapter 4**

 **Grimmjow POV:**

It wasn't long after that conversation that they were laughing and continuing own with their reading or whatever. Man, that story is boring. This school thing really sucks and I'm not even the one going. Just listening to it makes me wanna blow it up...but I'm glad I stayed. I didn't know that Ichigo came back looking for me. He said he wished he'd had more time. What did that mean? We were just enemies who liked to fight each other. Nothing more.

Against my will my mind drifted into our old battles, reliving what had already been done.

 _"Grimmjow, what happened to your arm?"_

Shut up!

 _"You say you're the king?! What do you expect to rule of you kill everyone?"_

You don't know anything!

 _"You would attack a man who can't even move."_

I don't need your pity!

 _"Grimmjow!"_

Stop saying my name!

 _"Ya, I guess I do miss him."_

We weren't friends!

 _"I went back from him, but I couldn't him. I searched everywhere."_

Why would you do that?!

 _"I'm not in love with him..."_

Then why do you care so much?

 _"I just miss the bastard."_

STOP IT!

I jolted as if I were asleep. I looked down to see that girl waving good-bye and smiling as she walked further away from Kurosaki's house. She stopped for a brief moment to look back, shooting a daring glance in my direction. _Crap! Did she see me?_ I ducked. _She couldn't have known I was here the whole time listening, right? Fuck! I'm more worried about Ichigo knowing I heard that he missed me rather than squaring up with a bunch of worthless shinigami._ I peeked my head back up and she was gone. _Damn that was close._

It was completely dark out now. The nightly vail fell across Karakura Town and the Kurosaki house, shrouding it in darkness. The light was still on in the teen's room, so I perched myself up on his windowsill again so see what he was doing. I peered through the glass only to find the boy back at his desk with a text book _._ He was leaned back with his head resting against the back of the chair, breathing soundlessly. He had fallen asleep. All that boring reading musta knocked him right out.

His window was slightly cracked to let in a cool breeze. I slipped my hand in-between and quietly slid the window open. The only light that remained within the room was that of a small lamp on Ichigo's desk. I crept up behind him and looked down on his face. He looked so peaceful. A few of the orange strands fell over his closed eyes. I guess he was kind of cute. _Cute? What the hell am I saying?_

He started to furrow his brows in an ever so soft twitch and roll his head to the other side. Maybe he was dreaming. I tried to think of what humans would dream about. Probably somethin' stupid. That's when I heard it, ever so quietly, he moaned "Grimm..." _What? Can he sense me?_ Then, he furrowed his brows even more and began to breathe even heavier, moaning. "Are you dreaming about me kid?" I asked out loud even though I knew he couldn't hear me.

"Grimm, where did you go? Why can't I find you?"

His voice had become higher pitched. I almost didn't recognize it. It actually sounded kind of sexy. Shudders. _Damn that girl for putting that image into my head._

Gasp!

My eyes widened. He just fucking gasped. _Just what the hell is he dreamin' about? Is he having a wet dream? Fuck, with me in it?!_

"Grimm, don't leave me. I can save you this time."

 _Save me?_

"I'm not weak...I can-"

 _You can what? Damn, just what the fuck is going on?_

It was strange. Like my entire body had had taken over. Suddenly I couldn't control my hands as they started to lightly caress through the boy's hair. One leading around the front his throat to his shoulder and the other sliding down the front of his chest wrapping him in my arms _. What the hell just came over him? What the hell just came over me? Why am I holding him?_

"Please don't go Grimm. Don't leave me again."

I couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey kid." I lightly shook him. "Wake up." I couldn't be loud because I could tell that other people in this house had spiritual energy and could probably both hear and see me if I wasn't careful. He wouldn't wake. I let go of him and tried shaking him harder. "Kurosaki." Nothing. "Hey Ichigo." His eyes shot open and I backed away hoping he didn't feel me. He sat up and looked around the room frantically turning around in his chair.

Ichigo was staring right at me.

 **Ichigo POV:**

"Hello...?"

When I awoke from my dream it felt like someone was shaking me. I looked around my room, but I couldn't see anything. "Rukia? Renji? Are you there?" I asked, seeming out of breath. _What the hell was I even dreaming about? All I remember is...Grimmjow was there. He was- what was he doing? Whatever it was it felt like I was losing him._ "Is there someone there?" I asked one finally time.

I stood from my chair and slowly walked towards the closet. Rukia's favorite hiding place. "Rukia this isn't funny anymore, do something to make yourself known. I'm tired."

 **Grimmjow POV:**

 _Fuck, that was a close one. I actually thought he was seeing me._

 **Ichigo POV:**

I rubbed my eyes and slowly reached out for the closet slightly annoyed.

 **Grimmjow POV:**

 _FUCK!_

 **Ichigo POV:**

I stopped just short of the closet before saying "Oh forget it" and dropped my hand down back to my side, turning to my bed.

 **Grimmjow POV:**

 _So close!_

 **Ichigo POV:**

I took my shirt off and tossed it somewhere in the room before falling flat across my bed. I was so tired, but I couldn't fall back to sleep just yet. I was trying to remember my dream. All I kept getting were little bits and fragments, none of them making any sense. In one of them I could see Grimmjow clearly. His tall muscular body towering over me. Strands of bright blue hair grazing over his icy blue eyes, outlined in turquoise. And that perfectly configured mask accentuating his strong jawline. Those perfectly sculped abs leading into his hallow hole. I tried to force my mind from going any further down, but it was no use.

Why was I thinking of him like this? This is Grimmjow I'm talking about here. Even though I tried not think of him in that way my hand slowly crept down to my pants under the covers. _Shit!_ My hand may have been placed on my crotch, but I refused to rub it, even though it was tingling and starting to get hard on its own. I covered my face with my other arm, ashamed of myself. My dick clenched in the other. "Dammit Grimmjow." I cursed out loud quietly.

To be continued…

 **LEMON DROP Next chapter! I hope you're excited lol. Just a little somethin somethin before the main event. Anyway, all stupid jokes aside. I really do hope you're enjoying and will continue to follow along until the end. Please feel free to review. See you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Strange Sensation Chapter 5**

 **Grimmjow POV:**

 _Damn that was close. His hand stopped just a couple inched away from barely touching me. Thought I was about to be discovered. However..._ I thought as I walked up to the bed and gazed down upon the orangette with his hand resting on his member, clutching it firmly.

 _This game just got a whole lot more interesting._

I don't know what he was dreaming about before I woke him, but it almost seemed to frighten him. Judging by how he reacted when he startled awake he couldn't fully remember the dream. _Still...why were ya dreamin' about me?_ I thought back to all the things Ichigo said. It wasn't what was said during that dream that made it sound like a wet dream, it was how he said everything. That gasp and that high-pitched moan saying my name over and over again. _Fuck, that was sexy!_ But at the same time, he seemed to be crying.

 _"Don't leave me again."_

 _When you returned for me and I wasn't there did it really upset you this much? When we fought, what was going through your head to make you feel this erection that you now have before you?_ I let out a deep sigh as I tilted my head up to look at the ceiling. I looked back down when I heard Ichigo let out a slight moan and relaxed his grip on his penis. I wondered if he was still thinking about me? _Wait, why the fuck do I even care?_

Just as I was about to jump back out of the window I turned to look back at the boy. His arm had fallen from his face and now a small ray of moonlight kissed his cheek. I looked back down at his erection, his hand twitching ever so slightly. That erection ain't goin' anywhere anytime soon. A brief thought crossed through my mind and I tried to push it back, cursing at myself for even thinking it.

 _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

I gave up tryna argue with myself. It's not like he could see me even if he woke up. I slowly crept onto the bed and crawled over his taunting body. _Alright I'm just gonna get ya off super quick and then leave. Fucking fuck my life! Why do I feel the need to do this?_ I ever so gently ran my fingers along his harden member, causing it to jump. He inhaled quickly and his whole body tensed. I continued to lightly run my fingers up and down applying a little more pressure each time until his body relaxed.

Once he fully relaxed I began sliding my palm along his shaft causing a soft moan. After a few times of doing that and I could feel his essence seeping through his briefs. _I guess he's liking this._ I slowly slid my fingers through the hole of his briefs and felt his warm harden flesh, admiring the girth he had, Once I slid up and down a few times I started circling the tip of his head with my thumb, spreading his pre-come all around. When a high-pitched gasp escaped his lips unconsciously I fucking lost it.

I pulled my hand out and began sliding down his briefs entirely. Faster and faster I stroked taking in every little moan Ichigo made. It wasn't enough. I needed more. I needed Ichigo to be completely satisfied and I needed to hear that high pitched sexy gasp again. So, I placed his cock in my mouth, swirling my tongue around the tip and then swallowing it whole. And there was that sound that I liked so much. He began clenching his legs and almost convulsing as I sucked harder.

I couldn't believe how much this was turning me on. It was like with every little sound he made and feeling his body quake and tremble jacked me off just the same. I could feel him getting close to his end. His climax. As if on fucking cue he arched his hips slamming it into the back of my throat, shooting secretions of smooth creamy silk down into my throat. I managed to pull out and cough up some of it on his stomach, damn near choking.

 _I'm gonna remember you did that you little punk._

 **Ichigo POV:**

Sometime during the night my hormones must have taken over. I had never felt anything like it. Such pure release, slowly building up until I couldn't hold back anymore. What the hell was that? The feeling, of such pure ecstasy, where did it come from?

When I fully awoke to the sound of my alarm I yawned in defiance. I sat up and immediately felt something wet and sticky. I looked down to see what it was. _Holy shit! Did I do that?! Fucking hell!_ Immediately I went to the shower to clean up. There was so much of it everywhere. I scrubbed for what seemed like hours though it was only a few minutes before I was finished. Quickly clothing myself and snatching my bag for school I headed out the door.

Time for that test.

To be continued…

 **Next chapter has a little action in it. I hope you enjoy and please feel free to review. See you next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Strange Sensation Chapter 5**

 **Ichigo POV:**

I kept thinking about last night and the conversation between Orihime and I. That weary smile and that distant gaze when I asked if she was falling in love with Ulquiorra. I remembered him reaching out for her and her to him, but just before they could touch he disappeared. Seeing that made me think of my final battle with Grimmjow. Instead of letting him fall I reached out for him and grabbed his wrist, lowering him down gently.

I remembered a certain feeling washing over me as I gazed at him unconscious. He was still in his released state, Pantera. If Orihime and Nell hadn't been there I might have knelt down beside him and stroked his hair. Strands of blue sapphire had fallen over his eyes and he was curled up much like a cat in the sun. He looked so peaceful. His face was finally relaxed. It no longer held that menacing grin and sadistic gaze, that oddly I had grown to like.

Seeing Nnoitra strike him, it did something to me. It all happened so fast. His face...that horrifying expression. I just wanted to protect him. I remember feeling slightly enraged and leaping in front of him stopping Nnoitra's attack. I didn't want him to die. I needed him to live. He had to, but I guess in the end I just wasn't strong enough.

I sighed as I brought my mind back to reality, completely oblivious of what was going on around me. The next thing I knew class was over and everyone was meeting for lunch.

"Hey, Ichigo!"

I saw Rukia waving at me as soon as Chad, Uryu and I walked out onto the roof. Orihime decided to have lunch with Tatsuki in the class. Renji, Rangiku and Toshiro were all standing beside her smiling. "Oh, wow, hey guys. What's going on? It's so good to see all of you." Physically seeing them made me feel so happy.

"What's up Toshiro? It's been awhile." I greeted.

"How many times do I have to tell you it's Captain Hitsugaya." He spat. I just smiled and Rangiku slumped behind me and gave me a big hug. One after one we all greeted each other before I asked what was really going on. "It's really great to see all of you but what's really goin' on?" Toshiro spoke first.

"Actually, we came to tell you that there's been a strange presence wandering around Karakura Town."

"What kind of strange presence?" Chad asked.

"Well, were not exactly sure. It's masking its reiatsu to almost nothing." Renji chimed in.

"Which makes this even more dangerous. It's not weak, it's just laying low. For what reason we don't know." Hitsugaya announced.

"Has it hurt anyone?" I asked.

"That's the strange thing." Rukia spoke. "It hasn't done anything. We think it might just be observing. The even stranger thing is, it killed a hollow near your house."

"Near my house?" I questioned in confusion.

"Yes, whatever this thing is, it seems to be close to you Ichigo Kurosaki." The Captain gestured.

"So, you think this presence is actually protecting Kurosaki?" Uryu asked.

"It seems odd but that's the best we've come up with so far. It doesn't seem to have any other ulterior motive that we know of." Rangiku said.

 _Something's protecting me?_ I asked myself. I was taken back when I remembered being attacked by something and being spared _. Did whatever that thing was let me live on its own or did someone else intervene? Still, something about it still seemed so familiar. But, what?_ A sudden realization sparked my mind. _What if Grimmjow was still alive? What if he came to Karakura Town looking for a fight with me but didn't realize I didn't have any more spiritual pressure? Grimmjow wouldn't just let me be killed by some worthless hollow. He's too proud of our fights to do that. I wonder..._

I sighed and brushed it off thinking it was just wishful thinking. Back to the conversation Toshiro tsked. "If we could only count ourselves to be so lucky and hope that's just the case. Ichigo no longer has his spiritual powers so he should be an easy target. If this thing wanted him dead, I feel as if it would have done it by now."

"That's really crazy. Well, I'm grateful to whoever it is." I smiled.

"Oh, " Rangiku popped up, "the other reason Captain Hitsugaya and I tagged along was because he had some sort of game."

"Game? What kind of game." I asked completely baffled.

"Ya, what game?" the others all questioned.

"He promised your little sister he'd help her win." She continued.

"I made no such promise Rangiku. Mind your own business." He spat.

"Aw, come on Captain. I bet it'd be really fun."

Toshiro hmphed. That's when I remembered Karin had a big soccer game coming up. "You're going to help Karin on her soccer team? That's great. She's been practicing nonstop."

"I never-" He sighed. "Oh, never mind, I guess it couldn't hurt." Rangiku cheered in the background and everyone else just smiled.

Shortly after, they all left, and we carried on with school. A few assignments were handed out and we went home for the day. Uryu asked me if I was gonna be okay and I assured him I'd be fine. Of course, having said that I ran into some thugs on the way home.

 **Grimmjow POV:**

Lounging on Ichigo's roof in the sun again, tapping my foot anxiously. _Damn, what the fuck is taking him so long to get home? There aren't any hollows around so he shouldn't have run into trouble. Screw it, I'm bored, I guess I'll go out and look for the bastard._ I had to track him by smell since his reiatsu was almost nonexistent. Finally, I found him.

He was surrounded by a bunch of mean looking humans. Some of them had metal pipes. One of the guys stepped out and pointed at Ichigo. "What's with the hair kid? You tryna make a statement or somethin'?"

"Just leave me alone and let me pass. I'm not in the mood." He said, scowling at the man _. That's the Ichigo I remember._ I could feel myself grinning wildly. "Aw, what's the matter?" Another human chimed in. "He just asked you a question tangerine." I felt myself tense when I saw a third one starting to circle around him and running his fingers through Ichigo's hair slightly pulling it. "I don't know, I kind of like it. Makes you look sexy." The man pulled harder when he said that causing Ichigo to spin around and punch square in the face, knocking out a tooth.

 _Well this just got interesting,_ I smirked. "I said leave me alone!" Ichigo yelled.

"Big mistake kid." One of the men said as he lunged for Ichigo with his pipe. He knocked the pipe away and spun into a kick, sending the man flying. Then the third man managed to get a quick jab in as Ichigo recovered from his kick. Kurosaki grabbed him and flipped him over his shoulder causing the man to land hard on his back, knocking the air out of him. Out of nowhere a fourth man struck Ichigo across the back with a pipe. _That looked like it hurt._ The boy stumbled but came back knocked the guy to the ground.

"Damn you brat!" One of the men that Ichigo had previously stumped swung another pipe at him. The boy dodged it and kicked the man in the head. He turned around just in time to sock another in the stomach. "Had enough?" Ichigo asked.

"Fuck you. I'm gonna teach you a lesson that you won't ever forget."

 _He's pissed_ , I thought to myself. Just as I did, someone had managed to strike Ichigo on the from behind. Another catching him and holding him in grid lock, pinning him. He couldn't get out in time to dodge the metal pipe from across his stomach and another fist to the face. "Hold him real good. " Said the man who had pulled Ichigo's hair. The other two grabbed ahold of his arms. "Like I said I think you look sexy, even with that damn scowl on your face." He said as he punched him in the stomach.

Then, he raised Ichigo's head up and got real close. "Ya, those chocolate brown eyes are pretty hot with that orange hair of yours and that thin muscular body ain't bad either kid. I wonder how much you'd go for? I bet someone who looks like you could go for quite a lot." Hearing this man speak, I was starting to get real antsy...he was starting to really piss me off. I was gritting my teeth as I watched the man slide his hand down Kurosaki's chest and onto his abs, licking his lips. "Get the hell away from me!" Ichigo cried enraged. "We're just havin' some fun." The one holding Ichigo from behind said, pulling his orange hair and licking is tongue along his neck all the way to his earlobe.

The man sliding his hand down Ichigo started laughing maniacally and violently undid the boys belt, unbuttoning them. "What are you doing?! STOP!" He cried as the man behind him pulled his hair even more laughing just the same. Ichigo was trying frantically to get away but he couldn't. "You're even cuter when you're scared." The man in front of him said, spitting in his face as he slowly tried to dig his hand into Ichigo's pants, running his other hand from his extended neck all the way down to his chest. "Stop touching me you sick bastard! Let me go!" I felt like I was about to explode with all the rage coursing through me.

 _I'm not gonna watch this anymore!_

 **Ichigo's POV:**

I was trying frantically to get away _. What the hell was happening right now? Someone please help me! Anyone! I'm scared. I'm actually scared right now. Help! Please..._

 _"We're not exactly sure but we think something's out there protecting you." Something's protecting me?... Then where are you? I need you! Please..._

 _'What if it's Grimmjow? What if he's still alive?' He would save me right?...Right? Grimmjow..._

I could feel the man's hand as he crept closer to my manhood, trying to strip it away. His hand was so close, practically touching the tip. He won't stop. He's...ahhhh.

"GRIMMJOW!"

My eyes were closed when suddenly I felt something splash on my face. It was warm and thick. It had a peculiar smell to it. It was running down all over my body, making me feel sticky. When I opened my eyes, I gasped. Nobody was moving. I gawked at the man before me as he looked down at the giant bloody hole in this chest and fell backward. He was dead. The other three screamed and started running in horror, releasing their hold on me.

Still in shock I watched as the second man was stopped by something. He was crying and screaming in bloody murder. I continued to watch as his entire head blew up before me, splattering blood everywhere. I fell backwards and found myself not being able to move. I turned my head to see the third man get thrown against the wall by some unseen monster and beat his face into the brick wall, staining it red. The last one was screaming furiously and crying, swinging his pipe all around. "Stay away from me whatever the hell you are! Stay away!" His pipe came into contact with something, stopping it in mid swing. It was thrown out of his hands, echoing as it landed on the pavement.

His arm was ripped from his body, spewing rivers of vital fluid. _What the hell is this? What the hell is happening right now?_ The fourth continued to try and crawl away but was flatted to the ground by an unknown force. "Please! I'm begging you! Spare me!"

Dead.

To be continued...

 **And those guys are dead lol. Hope you enjoyed. Please feel free to review. See you next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Strange Sensation Chapter 7**

 **Grimmjow POV:**

I've never felt more alive than ripping those bastards' bodies apart. Watching them cower in fear and stain the earth with their blood ignited me. That fire continued to burn even after they were all dead. They weren't punished enough. They died too quickly _. Damn those filthy bastards! Damn them to hell! How dare they touch him like that! He looked so scared. I've never seen him look like that. I never wanna see him look like that ever again! Or those tears! NEVER AGAIN!_

My hollow cry carried far. All of Karakura Town could hear my roar, unleashing all of my reiatsu. Involuntarily, I released Pantera, creating shockwaves of immense power.

 **Ichigo POV:**

Suddenly, I felt so much spiritual pressure radiating from right in front of me. It was so powerful. I tried to shield myself from the shockwaves. _What's going on? So much power!_ A second later I could hear something. A hollow cry. It's echo shattering windows and causing buildings to quake. I could see the gusts of wind rippling around the center of it. _What is it?_ An image slowly started to flicker in and out like a mirage.

It was tall, standing on two hind legs much like a cat's. Armored in white and whipping its tail. Black clawed hands dripped with blood. Long sapphire hair flowed in the aura topped with an armored crowned. His ears were pointed and connected with the turquoise lines on his eyes. I couldn't quite tell but it looked like he was crying. Why was he crying?

I felt myself beginning to lose consciousness with all the spiritual pressure. _Could that really be..._ I collapsed onto the pavement, my eyes weighing heavy. _Grimm...? Is that...is that really...you? If I could just...call out to you. I could..._

 **Grimmjow POV:**

 _NEVER! NEVER AGAIN!_ I cried over and over again in my head. Bellowing in a mournful rage.

"Gr-imm..."

I froze. Everything around me seemed to quiet and disappear. I slowly turned to face that faint voice calling my name. _Ichigo..._ He was smiling. I couldn't keep back the single tear that overflowed my eye at seeing his smile and for the first time, he was seeing me. "Ichigo-" I managed to choke out. "-hey..."

Utter relief washed over me as I saw him lying there. He was okay. _I'm glad._ I quickly gathered myself and walked over to him, kneeling beside and raising him up so he was cradled in my arms. "You're here. You're really...here." He said, still smiling. A radiant light flickering in his eyes. "Ya...I'm here kid."

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again. I thought that..." He trailed off, his voice getting quitter. "I thought that you were dead." He finished.

"Nah," I smirked, "You can't kill me that easy. You're stuck with me."

"I see...thank you." His voice falling in and out. "You saved me."

I was practically melting in his deep brown eyes and his soft voice. I knew it was only a matter of time before he passed out from all my spiritual pressure. He was fighting his every fiber to stay conscious.

"I heard you missed me." I said, quietly. He nodded and shakenly raised his hand to touch my face. His hand was so soft though it startled me. He ran his fingers along my cheek, caressing it lightly, then gliding down my hair to behind my ear. Then, he lightly started scratching it. I tried to resist the urge to purr, thinking it would be embarrassing. After a moment, I gave in, relaxing into his hand. "Good kitty." He quietly laughed.

Spark. _Why that little-_

"Shut up." I said, meaning it to come out harshly but, it didn't.

"I secretly always wanted to do that. "

I grunted but I didn't mind it, even after he stopped scratching he left his hand there. He slid his hand farther back and applied very little pressure, attempting the raise himself and bring me closer at the same time. "Grimm..."

 **Ichigo POV:**

 _Grimm...I've realized something_. I continued to draw him near. _Don't think less of me, but..._

"I-I-"

This feeling that I have buried deep within finally coming to the surface _. I have to hurry. I'm fading. His reiatsu is...so strong. I'm going to pass out. I have to tell him before it's too late. Because if I wait...if I wait any longer..._

"-th-ink that I-"

His lips just barely touching mine. _When I wake...I won't be able to see him anymore._

"lo-"

Darkness.

 _I was too late._

 **Grimmjow POV:**

I could feel Ichigo's lips hovering just below mine. His hot breath sending shivers all the way down to my tail. He was trying to tell me something, but what? Ichigo's voice was so scattered and soft it was hard to hear him. Suddenly I felt his lips brush against mine. They were so soft and smooth. It was at that moment that Ichigo's body went completely limp. His hands dropped to the pavement and his head leaned back, shutting his eyes along the way.

"Oi, Ichigo?" I lightly shook him. "Ichigo!" It was so use. He was gone. His body couldn't handle my reiatsu any longer and he collapsed. "Oi, wake the hell up! You don't get to do something like that and then go to sleep." I continued to shake him. I knew that once he awoke he would no longer be able to see me. I would be just a ghost to him. I didn't want that. _Ichigo...please. Damn you..._ I rested my head on top of his chest.

About a minute later, my head perked up due to all the surrounding reiatsus. _Damn you shinigamis! Just go the hell away!_ I began growling and snarling, baring my fangs. One of my hands released Ichigo and supported my upper weight, while other still firmly held his body upright. My hind legs kicked out from under me and I hunched my back in a crouch like position. The way a panther would its cub.

Several Soul Reapers began surrounding me. From the ground, to the buildings, to the sky. Some of which I recognized. Two reapers stepped towards me. A man in a stripped hat and a large man with a scowling face. I snarled even more, my tail whipping. "So, you're the strange presence we've all been feeling." The man with the hat spoke. "I had my suspicions, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Espada number 6."

I clenched the boy tighter in my arm. "Quite the mess you've made here." He said as he put his hand on his hat. The man seemed a little too laid back whilst gazing at the mutilated bodies. I didn't take my eyes off of him nor the man next to him, but out of the corner of my eye I could see the other gasping and covering their mouths. "Who are you?!" I growled

The man blinked and then answered. "My name is Kisuke Urahara and this man," He motioned to the large soul reaper next to him, "is Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo's father." _His father?_ I relaxed my position a bit and stopped snarling, still baring a hint a fang. "It's alright, we won't attack you." Urahara said. I glanced back at Ichigo's father who just stared at me. One of the other soul reapers arguing in defiance. "What do you mean don't attack? Look at those bodies! He's a monster! He's holding the boy hostage!" He said as he drew is zanpakto. A few others did the same.

I snarled at them, bearing all my fangs, clenching Ichigo close. "No, he's not." Urahara spoke softly. "Take a good look at him. He's protecting him."

"What?! That's absurd?!"

"It's true, look at him. He's crouching over Ichigo and holding him close to his center, much like the way lion would its cub. I'm not quite sure exactly what happened here or what these boys were doing to Ichigo to make you come out of hiding so abruptly. " The man with the hat continued, "I don't think just an ordinary street brawl with Ichigo would have pushed to this, even as sadistic as you are. So...what was it?" He asked.

I didn't answer him. What those men tried to do to Ichigo, it's not something that needed to be said out loud, at least by me. I glanced down at Ichigo's face, so innocent. I pulled him closer for only a moment and then loosened my grip around his shoulder. I looked back up to the two men. "I'll hand over the boy," I began, "but only to his father and you let me walk."

Urahara and Isshin exchanged looks and seemed to come to a agreement by nodding. Isshin cautiously approached me. As he did I removed my hand supporting my weight and sat back up. The boy's father kneeled down, still not saying a word. As he reached out for Ichigo I leaned in Isshins' ear telling him exactly what happened. His eyes widened, and he held his son tightly in his giant arms, quietly sobbing, "Thank you arrancar." He said and told me to go to Urahara's shop later that evening. I agreed, then turned and sprinted off before the others could follow suit, opening a door to Hueco Mundo.

 _I'll be back, Ichigo._

To be continued…

 **This is one of my favorite chapters. I hope you guys enjoyed. Smexy stuff will be coming up soon! Please feel free to review and I'll see you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Strange Sensation Chapter 8**

 **Grimmjow POV:**

Back in Hueco Mundo, on the tower above Los Nochas.

"So, your almost finished. Done taken your sweet time, are ya?" I noted with a smirk, scowling at that bitch Ulquiorra.

"Why do you care Grimmjow?" He asked.

Tsk. "I couldn't have been fuckin' happier thinking you were dead."

"If you truly loath me so much then why have you come?"

I wondered about that myself. Truth is I don't really know why I sought out this mother fucker. Maybe it's because when I first arrived here I began recapping everything that's happened to this point. Maybe hearing Ichigo physically say that he had missed me and came back for me made me think of that bitch that always hangs around him. I remembered her saying that she missed this stupid bastard and had fallen love with him. I don't know.

Seeing Ichigo so happy, knowing that I was alive made me happy too. I remembered him hating himself because he thought he had killed the man his friend loved. _Though who would want to love this freaky bastard. Fucker thinks he so high and mighty. Damn, I really hate this guy._ I gritted my teeth and slightly turned my back to him.

"Did you know how she felt about you?" I asked.

Ulquiorra just stared at me with those damned expressionless eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He finally said.

 _Yes, you do._

"That girl you kidnapped for Aizan. That girl you were assigned to take care of. That girl who fell in love with you! Orihime!" I spat, slightly annoyed more than usual.

His eyes flickered for a moment, showing some type of emotion, though it was too quick to tell before his face returned to normal. _Damn, I hate his face. Why the hell am I telling him this?_ "She thinks you're dead. You should go to her when you're done." That was the last thing I said before I walked away.

A few more hours later, I figured I should head back to the human world. To that guys shop or whatever. _They'd better keep their fuckin' word_ , I said to myself before I leapt through the gate.

I followed their ribbons and found the shop. _Man, what a pain in the ass._ I knocked. A second later a little girl opened the door. A solid thirty seconds went by of her just staring at me. I could feel my eye brow start to twitch. "Ururu, who's at the door?" Called a fiery red headed kid. _Great, now I've got two creepy little kids staring at me._ The dark-haired girl lifted her finger and pointed at me, turning to look back at the red head. "Kitty." She said.

 _What the-?! I'm not in my released state, ya know! Annoying brats._

I felt like my head was gonna explode at any moment. That's when Urahara, that man with the hat, peeked around the door with a fan covering his mouth. "Jinta, Ururu, play nice with the kitty and let him in, okay."

 _Mother fu-nmher._ It was getting to the point to where I couldn't even think straight. _I've had just about enough of this damn kitty bullshit._

I walked into a small dining area with Urahara and Ichigo's father already sitting there. "Take a seat." He said patting his fan to the seat directly in front of Isshin, while he sat at the head. I complied, still slightly unsure. "Ururu, Jinta bring some tea would you." And with that the two little brats disappeared. Good riddance. A moment later they returned and laid out three cups in front of each of us. The girl poured tea into both Urahara's and Isshins while the red head just placed mine in front of me with something already in it.

Urahara leaned in curiously, still covering his mouth with his fan. "What'd you put in Grimmjow's cup Jinta?"

"Some warm milk for the kitty." He snickered in my direction.

Twitch, twitch.

"That does it! Come here you little brat!" I grabbed the kid by the cheek and started pulling. He swatted at me and said, "What's the matter? I thought all cats like milk. Stupid stray!"

"Why you little-"

Urahara closed his fan. "Why do I feel like this just happened..." He signed with a smile on his face. Isshin was smilin' too. "What the hell is everyone smilin' about?" I asked. Isshin hmphed and crossed his arms, still smiling. "So," he started, "you're the one that's been sleeping on my roof."

 _Damn._

"Ya, so what?" I barked back.

"He was probably taking a catnap because it was sunny." Jinata laughed.

"Shut up!" I went back to pulling on his cheek and the whole thing started all over again. Urahara broke us up again and Isshin continued talking. "How would you like not to sleep on my roof?"

"Huh." I deadpanned.

"Isshin told me in smaller detail what happened. If that had been anyone else, you wouldn't have cared and Ichigo was your enemy at one point. As I recall you would always single out Ichigo specifically just to fight him one on one. I got the feeling that you just liked fighting him. You didn't really try to kill him even though you had plenty of opportunities. Orihime even told me that you broke her away from Aizan just to heal Ichigo, so you could fight him again." Urahara said in a more serious tone.

"What about it?" I asked, getting more annoyed, sipping my milk.

"During one of your battles, something changed between the two of you and you started to see each other as more than just enemies. You actually started to have some sort of feeling for one another whether you knew it or not. I believe Ichigo first realized or at least acknowledged this when one of your own attacked you while you were down. You on the other hand I think started to understand your feelings a little more when you attacked him without knowing he didn't have his spiritual powers. You saw firsthand how defenseless he would be, so you followed him home and have been looking after him ever since." He went on.

"Think you got me figured out do ya? Well you don't know anything." I scowled at him.

"When those thugs attacked Ichigo and tried to rape him, something inside you snapped. You didn't just kill those men Grimmjow, you obliterated them, limb from limb."

"Ya, well your welcome!" I said angrily, banging my fist on the table. _Damn these guys are really starting to get to me._ "Just what the hell are you getting at?!"

There was a moment of silence in the room before Urahara sighed and said, "You're in love with Ichigo."

I could feel my eyes widen and my face change completely as if in shock _. In love? Me? With Ichigo?_ My mind drifted to the engulfed rage I had when those men tried to take everything from him. That smile on his face when he first saw me. The message he was trying to tell me and that ever so brief moment our lips had touched. _Blowing him off was one thing but love..._

I guess I didn't realize how long I was trapped in my own thoughts. By the time I came out of it everyone had already finished their tea. "I'm not-" I trailed off. I couldn't even form the words at that moment. "I'm not-"

 _I'm not in love him. DAMMIT, JUST SAY IT!_

"FINE! I may have fallen for that damn orange headed bastard okay!" _Fuck! I can't believe I just said that!_ Immediately after I tried to flee.

I only got about half way to standing up when I felt two big strong arms embrace me from behind. _So fast! I didn't even see him move! Why is he holding me like this?_ I tried to squirm free, but I couldn't. It was as if my body secretly didn't want to leave his warm embrace. No one has ever held me like this before. I could feel my rage calming as I stopped thrashing. Just as tears were beginning to form I quickly shut my eyes. Holding them tightly.

"He was so scared..." I mumbled. "I'd never seen him look so afraid...I never want to see him look like that. Never...never again. If I had known that that stupid little street brawl was gonna turn out like that I would have slaughtered them sooner."

Isshin held me tighter, relaxing me back to the floor. Once I had completely calmed he released me and went back to his seat. On Urahara's face there was a small smile. "You know, what Isshin was getting at earlier was that you don't have to sleep on their roof. You could just stay here." He said. I looked up at him confused, then to Isshin who was nodding in agreement.

"What?"

"Sure, I could fit you with a gigai and you could see Ichigo whenever you want. That's what you want right? For Ichigo to be able to see you. You could still keep him safe and you can start over a new life." Urahara's words were seeping into my long-forgotten soul. I could start a new life? And Ichigo would be able to see me? That means we would be able to fight...and other things. I tried not to blush when I thought about it.

"I've never really thought it?...Starting over I mean." I answered.

Isshin looked at me with a giant smile, winked and said, "Give it a shot!"

I thought about it for a few more minutes and then finally came to terms with my own head. "Ah, what the hell. I guess it couldn't hurt."

To be continued…

 **LEMONS Next Chapter! Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you next chapter! Please feel free to review. I love hearing your guy's feedback:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Strange Sensation Chapter 9**

 **Ichigo POV:**

When I opened my eyes, everything was still kind of blurry, as if there was a haze lingering. I blinked a few times and it started to go away. When everything started to clear I began looking around. I was in my room, laying on my bed. _What happened? My head feels like it's in a daze. How did I get here? All I can remember is..._ I let out a light gasp when all the memories came flooding back to me. _Those men...they tried to...Blood...there was so much blood I-_ I felt my hand cover my mouth and a sudden tremble go through my body. Then, I felt a warmth of a hand touch my shoulder. I looked up to see what it was. A sigh of relief washed over me as I saw my father sitting beside me with a small smile on his face.

"Dad." I said, His smile got a little bigger as he pulled me close to him, locking me in a warm embrace. "I'm so glad." He whispered. I felt a slight grin start to envelope my face as I said, "I'm okay, Dad. I'm okay." Seeing my dad so serious and so loving made me feel as if everything was alright. After a moment he released me, and I sat back up. "Do you remember what happened son?" He asked. I leaned back, resting on my hands and gazed out the window. "Mostly." I answered.

"Do you know who saved you?"

I dove back into those horrifying memories and tried to look past the fear and all the blood.

 _Someone did save me. I remember the earth shaking and the glass shattering. A hallow cry bellowing in horror._

An image of blue and white flickered in my mind. _Wait, who was that?_ I looked deeper and deeper into my mind. _It's crying...was is it crying?_ As the image became clearer I realized exactly who it was _._

 _Grimmjow._

I remembered feeling so scared that I called out for him, not even knowing if he was there or even alive. I just wanted him to be the one to save me. His cry echoed within the depths of my mind. His protecting embrace. _It was so warm_. His long silky blue hair. _So soft._ Drawing him near. _He was so close. So close I could...Oh fuck! Did I try to kiss Grimmjow?!_

My heart started beating a million miles an hour and I could feel my face flushing with heat and turning Renji's hair red. My father must have pieced everything together through my facial expressions. There was no hiding that shock factor.

 _I can't believe I tried to kiss Grimmjow! Was I trying to tell that I loved him too?! Oh, fuck my life! Maybe he didn't realize and just thought I was getting so close so that he could hear me! I passed out before anything actually happened! Maybe...maybe..._

I could hear my father burst into laughter drawing back to what was right in front of me. "What it is to be young." He said. _The fuck does that mean?!_ "I'm glad you're feeling better. Oh, I have a surprise for you too." _A surprise?_ He stood and then shouted, "Come on in!" With a big grin across his face.

I looked up to see a tall man standing in my doorway. He wore blue jeans with a white button up long sleeve shirt, with the sleeves slightly rolled up. It fitted his frame nicely and he didn't even bother to button it up all the way. He had crystal blue eyes and a strong jaw. His hair was of blue sapphire, one side pushed back behind his ear whilst the other caressed his cheek perfectly. He was handsome to say at the very least, but something about him seemed...

 _Wait!_

 **Grimmjow POV:**

Earlier that night.

"What is it?" I asked, looking at a mangled doll like body.

"It's called a gigai. It's a body your spiritual form and slip into and walk amongst the humans as one of them. It suppresses your powers as well, so you won't be able to take on any hollows or soul reapers unless you slip out of it. It's also what will allow Ichigo to see you." Urahara explained.

"How do I put it on?" I asked.

"You just slip it on like a pair of pants you big dumb cat!" Jinta yelled.

"Fuckin' brat! Who asked you?"

Jinta stuck out his tongue and ran in the other room. I looked back at the gigai and studied it then I stepped through it, sinking in. After I fully put it on I looked in the mirror _. Man, this thing feels weird. What the hell is it made out of?_ I gazed deeper into the mirror and ran my fingers through my blue hair. _I guess my hair has gotten longer since I'd seen him. I wonder if he'll like it._ I shuddered at the thought of me trying to impress Ichigo. _Damn._

I traced my jaw bone on the right side of my face where my hollow mask would lie. It wasn't there, nor were the turquoise markings that lined my eyes. Taking a deep breath, I placed my hand on my abdomen. There was no hole, just skin _. I wonder what he'll think of me. I wonder if he'll notice how much I've changed. How much I would continue to change if it meant..._

My thoughts were interrupted by Urahara peeking his head in. "How's it feel?" he asked.

"Fine, I guess. Kinda weird though." I mumbled.

"Oh, you'll get used to it." He said, as he tossed me some clothes. "Isshin picked those out for you, put them on and then come out."

 _These are fine I guess. Seem kind a dressy though. What a pain._ I slid the jeans on and latched the belt. They fit comfortably and the way the shirt hugged my body traced over my muscles, making them stand out. I'm not much of a button guy so I only buttoned the three middle ones. I slipped on a pair of black boots and walked into the other room where Urahara, Isshin and those two brats were.

They all looked at me and gawked. "What the hell is everyone lookin' at?" I asked, annoyed. The two men just smiled and hmphed in approval. "Hey, you know what cat?" The red headed kid said, looking at me with a half-smile. "You actually don't look too bad."

"Huh." I said blankly.

"I just gave you a compliment you stupid stray!"

"Why you-" I was cut off when I heard the girl speak. There was a soft smile on her face as she said, "I think he looks handsome too."

I grunted, hiding the light blush that may have flushed my cheeks. "Whatever." I said.

Later that night.

Isshin guided me to a hallway upstairs in his house, stopping at a door with a plank that read the number fifteen. Ichigo's room. He turned to me and immediately started fixing my collar and straightening my shirt. He flashed a quick smile and told me to wait in the hall while he went inside Ichigo's room.

I listened quietly as they spoke. I slight tingle ran its way through my body.

 _What the hell am I so nervous for? It's not like he knows that I'm here or that I confessed to having feelings for him. Man, this sucks. I shouldn't be so nervous. What's he gonna think of me when he sees me? What's he gonna do when he sees me? What if he's disappointed? What if everything that's been happening since I came back to this shitty little human town isn't real? What if it's all just some stupid dream and I'm just a fool?_

My mind flashed the image of Ichigo's lips just barely touching mine. I leaned back against the wall next to Ichigo's door, tilting my head to stare at the ceiling. Remembering the way his chocolate brown eyes so lovingly gazed into mine and the feeling of his hand as it pressed against my head. The kiss that was so close, but just wasn't meant to be. I sighed too quiet for them to hear me. Then, I heard Isshin say, "Come on in." After taking a deep breath and gathering my thoughts, I walked in.

 **Ichigo's POV:**

It was Grimmjow. I couldn't believe he was standing right in front of me, and he looked so...human. My mind started to drift when it came back to the sound of his voice. "Hey, kid." He greeted quietly. My face started to heat, and my heart was pounding so hard it hurt. I looked over at my dad and he just smiled, then walked over to Grimmjow and placed his hand on his shoulder for a moment. Grimmjow didn't take his eyes off of me. My dad turned back and smiled even bigger giving me a thumbs up and then left, shutting the door.

I slowly sat all the way up in my bed turning to face him, placing my feet on the ground. He didn't move. He just stood there staring at me. I couldn't read his face. I cautiously stood, never once taking my eyes of his and slowly inched my way over to him. I reached out and touched his chest, just to the right of his open shirt, not touching skin. I left it there for a moment before gliding my fingertips over to the open bare skin. I could feel him still staring at me, but I refused to gaze into his eyes at this point. I just needed to make sure that this was real and that he was really here. My fingers traced the button line of his shirt until it met flesh again, circling over his lower abdomen. There was no hallow hole.

My head seemed to drop as orange hair shielded the tears forming in my eyes. My right hand slid over to his side and the other now rested on his other side, clenching his shirt tightly. I could feel the slight quiver in my shoulders as I tried to form words. "Where the hell have you been all this time?" I started. "I went back for you. When you weren't there I thought you had died." My voice now shaking uncontrollably, and a tear streamed down my face as I looked up at his concerned expression. "Why the hell didn't you tell me you were okay?! I waited! I searched everywhere...but I couldn't find you." My voice seemed to crack at every word.

"Ichi-" I didn't even let him finish before I threw back my fist and punched him in the face, making him stumble. "You're such a jerk." I cried, tears overwhelming my face. I closed my eyes and buried them into my hands, attempting to get ahold of myself. A moment later I felt Grimmjow's hands wrap around one of my wrist pulling it away from my face and sliding his other hand to my chin, lifting my head up to gaze into his eyes. They were so soft and heartfelt, much different than his usual scowl. They were comprised of several different shades of blue, twinkling the same way the moon dances across the ocean.

He slowly leaned in, drawing himself nearer. The gap between us lessening by the second. I could feel his hot breath grazing my mouth as his lips oh so gently pressed against mine. A small squeal escaped me as he did so. Shortly after he released his hold on my lips, gazing into my teary eyes. "I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"You're such a jerk, you know that?" I smiled and threw my arms around his neck, planting another kiss on his mouth, though this time harsher. He returned it and slid his hand to my lower back, pressing our bodies together. The other hand wrapped around the back of my neck, slightly pulling my hair. Our kiss deepened as his tongue licked the crevasse of my lips, causing them to part letting him slide it against my own. The hand on my lower back pressed harder, joining us together even more.

Our harden members pressed firmly against one another, causing me to moan. The hand around the back of my neck slid up and grabbed a handful of hair pulling my head back, straightening my neck. Grimmjow parted from my lips and slid his tongue along the side of my neck, sending shivers down my spine. He buried his face into the crook of my neck and started to suck on it, occasionally biting it. I winced a little at the pain but found pleasure in it.

The hand on my lower back slid further down, grabbing my ass along the way before picking me up entirely. My legs wrapped around his waist and he started to walk towards the bed. He placed me gently on the mattress and laid me down on my back. His tongue made its way back up to my mouth and planted another harsh kiss on my lips. _What is this? This strange sensation flowing through my body? It's like I've felt it before...only in a dream._ I could feel his member rubbing against mine as he moved, causing it to harden fully.

Grimmjow leaned most of his body weight to one side, then placed his hand on my crotch and stroked it furiously, causing me to moan even more. As our tongues battled and I became more erected I realized that it still wasn't enough. I pushed him back and quickly rolled on top of him, never breaking the kiss. When I sat up, I quickly took my shirt off and threw it. He looked stunned, but only for a moment before a smirk crept his face. He sat up with me straddling him and continued to kiss me whilst I unbuttoned his shirt. I slid my hands across his bare chest and pulled his shirt completely off with his assistance. He tossed his shirt onto the floor and kissed all over my neck and chest.

I pushed him back against the mattress and harshly started licking his neck and sliding my tongue around. He moaned as I sucked the flesh in-between his neck and jaw, slightly biting it. Then, I traced my tongue down to his chest and circled his nipple, flicking it. He moaned some more and then I continued down to his side and biting it before stopping just above his pant line.

I ran my palm against his bulge a few times and then undid the clasp of his belt, the button to his pants came undone just as easy and I began sliding them down along with his underwear until they were fully off. I crept back closer to his fully erected shaft and grabbed it with my hand bringing it closer to me. I looked at him. He was resting on his elbows staring at me in astonishment with a small smirk. I gave him a small smile back and then started licking the lip of his cock.

To be continued…

 **And the SMEX continues into next chapter. Hope you all liked! Feel free to review. Only a couple more chapters to go!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Strange Sensation Chapter 10**

 **Grimmjow POV:**

 _Holy fuck! This is really happening._

His tongue felt so good. He was so sexy sliding his tongue up and down, getting a feel for it before he placed it in his mouth. He stayed at the tip for a minute to get used to the taste of my pre-come. Then, he slowly made his way deeper down, rising and deepening again. It wasn't long before he was fully swallowing my dick and wrapping his tongue around it doing so.

I couldn't keep back my moans as I watched him. _Kid's a natural._ "Ah, fuck." I moaned, as I ran my fingers through his orange hair, giving light pressure, pushing him go do deeper. I could feel myself wanting to release. It was building up inside me. Just a little more...almost...

Lightbulb.

 _Oh ya, I almost forgot about that. Hehe. Payback._

Just as I was about to release I slammed the back of his head into my cock and thrust my hips, spewing white creamy secretions straight to the back of the boy's throat. He gagged and started coughing profusely with my come dripping out of his mouth. "What the hell did you do that for?" He gagged. I laughed and wrapped my hand around the top of his neck leading to his jaw and pulled him close. "Just a little payback." I said.

"For what?" He choked sexily.

I threw him on his back and rolled back on top. Leaning into his ear, "I'll tell you about it later." I husked. And then licked along his neck, pulling his hair. A slight gasp escaped him, and I covered it with a hard kiss. It was hot, but not the one I wanted. Sliding my tongue all the from his lips to just above his pants, I ripped them off. I didn't want to wait any longer. I needed to hear that sweet sexy high-pitched gasp.

I licked along his rather impressive dick and shoved it in my mouth, taking it whole. Gasp. _And there it is._ I started laughing with his cock still in my mouth, causing it to vibrate making him squirm. I pulled away from his shaft and returned to plant another hard, rough kiss on his lips, biting the bottom lip before I pulled away. "You're so fuckin' sexy when do that, ya know that?" _I just want to fuck the shit outta you._ Ichigo blushed and I kissed him again.

I slid my hand back down to his throbbing cock and jacked it slowly a few times to lube up my hand. Then, I went further down and circled his entrance causing him to whimper like a puppy. So, I applied a little more pressure forcing a finger and pulling in and out. Ichigo winced at first but then started moaning and panting, so I stuck another figure in there. He let out another high-pitched gasp. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you won't even remember a time that we were enemies." I growled in his ear.

He turned his head to look at me dead on, still moaning and panting. "Shut up and just fuck me already." He said.

 _S_ _o sexy!_

"With pleasure." I responded while lifting his hips up to meet me. I circled his entrance and pressed in lightly, then relieving the pressure. "Stop teasing me." He said. I chuckled and said, "Fine." I pushed my dick in little by little, causing him to wince in pain and tighten his muscles. "Relax, this'll feel good, but I need you to relax. I'll start off easy since it'd first time." I cooed. Kid was obviously a virgin, but damn if he didn't some raging hormones. I could practically smell them. It was intoxicating. He started to loosen, and I pushed deeper.

His ass swallowing my swollen member more and more until it was completely engulfed, and our bodies became one. He let out a high-pitched squeal and covered his mouth, closing his eyes in pain. I could see the beginnings of tears start to form. I slowly began to pull back out and push back it. Being sure to be gentle. I leaned down and gently pulled away at his hands. He barely opened his eyes before the tears fell. I kissed him softly and slowly kept thrusting in and out until Ichigo was comfortable enough to move on.

He pulled away and quietly told me he was ready. I started to thrust harder and deeper, turning his painful cries into moans of impeccable pleasure. After a few minutes went by, I could feel his body start to tremble. He was almost ready. I raised his hips up even more and began thrusting much harder and faster. Hearing him say my name turned me on only more. Gasp after gasp and moan after moan I thrusted until the moment of his ecstasy.

And it was fuckin' beautiful.

I hovered over top of him with his legs wrapped around my waist as he dug his fingers deeper into my flesh. I pounded one hard final time and we both came. Ichigo's body and mine became one. I collapsed on top of his body and panted for air holding his body tightly.

We laid like that for a moment without saying a word. I manage to lift by body up and roll onto my back, still panting. Ichigo turned and snuggled up against my side, resting his head on top of my chest. I wrapped my arm around him and lightly traced my fingers along his shoulder. Ichigo's hand skimmed across my abdomen, to my chest, and finally to my face where he gently nudged my chin down to him and we kissed.

He pulled back and stared at me, smiling. Then he ran his fingers through my hair. "Your hair's longer." He pointed out.

"Do you not like it?" I asked, a little shyly for my own comfort.

"No, it looks good. I like it, really."

I smiled and placed my head back down pleased at myself. _I could get used to this._ "Hey," Ichigo started, "What did you mean-"

I cut him off, "Oh ya, I blew you in your sleep when you were havin' a wet dream about me."

"YOU WHAT?!"

To be continued…

 **Lol, well I hope you guys really enjoyed that! Only one more chapter to go. Please feel free to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Strange Sensation Chapter 11**

 **Ichigo POV:**

 _Honestly, I can't believe that jackass did that in my sleep! What a fuckin' perv! Ughhh, I'm not really mad at it though._

Grimmjow left a few hours later, telling me that he'll be staying with Urahara. That meant I could see him anytime. I had no idea that Urahara and my dad put all that together last night while I was passed out. Everything seems to be working out great.

The next morning, I carried on as I always did. I got up, took a shower and got ready for school. Though...I was a little sorer than usual. On my way, I stopped at a jewelry store, something caught my eye in the window. I stuffed it in my back pack and kept on walking. _I wonder if he'll like it. It's not much. I just want to show him how thankful I am that he came to my rescue. I hope it's not too weird, especially after last night._

My thoughts trailed off when I arrived at school. The second I walked into the classroom, Orihime leaped into my chest embracing me. "I'm so glad you're okay Ichigo." She cried. I just stood there dumbfoundedly. "What do you mean Orihime?" I asked as I pulled her off of me. "I heard about what happened from Urahara. He wouldn't tell me much, just that you were attacked." A bit of relief washed over him when Orihime told me she didn't know the details. "I'm fine, really Orihime." I assured her. She nodded and sighed in relief.

"Hey, Ichigo." I heard Rukia and Renji say as they walked up to me. Along with Chad and Uryu.

"Hey, guys. You're here too?"

"Ya, after that crazy reiatsu appeared yesterday it damn near caused an earthquake, so we came to make sure everything's alright." Renji explained.

"Yes, that reiatsu was strange. It almost felt like an arrancar. I heard you were in the middle of it Ichigo. Are you alright?" Uryu asked.

"Ya I'm fine. All that spiritual pressure did knock me out though." I said.

"Well that figures." Rukia chimed in. "Do you know what it was?"

I kind of laughed nervously and just to brush the question off but Uryu wasn't having it. "You know something, don't you!" He scolded me.

"Ya, so what if I do know somethin' about it!" I bantered back. Our foreheads practically pushing each other back and forth.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were after hearing you were in the middle of all that? You don't have your spiritual powers anymore, so you could have gotten really hurt!" He tried to disguise it, but I could hear the sense of worry in his voice, just a little.

"Jee, Uryu you keep talkin' like that and I might actually think you care about me." I smiled as he blushed in embarrassment, turning around quickly.

"Of course, I don't." He said, adjusting his glasses.

We all laughed and took our seats before the teacher walked in. "Alright class, we have a new student that will be joining us today." She exclaimed happily. "Come on in please." She shouted, and the door slid open. I turned to look to see who it was, and my mouth just fell open. I could feel the tenseness in the room and my heart stopped.

 _Oh fuck!_

The teacher welcomed him and motioned him to stand in front of the class. "Tell us your name." She asked, fawning all over him.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

 **Grimmjow POV:**

Yesterday evening.

"Now, since you're staying here let me lay down some ground rules." Urahara exclaimed. "Every morning you'll have a set of chores to do."

"Ya, ya." I annoyingly said.

"The only time you're allowed to fight is in the training area, located in the basement."

"Fine." I grunted, sipping some milk.

"And finally... you have to go to school every day."

Milk splatters everywhere and starts chocking. "WHAT?!"

Presently.

 _Damn, this really sucks! I can't believe that bastard's makin' me come to this lousy school. Half of this class is made up of fuckin' soul reapers. What a fuckin' pain._

Huh.

I looked over to the right and saw Ichigo completely shit shocked, practically sweating. _It's not like I coulda told him about this. It's not like I knew what that sneaky little bastard was gonna make me do. I hope he's not too pissed at me._

I could see Ichigo start to bury his face in his hands trying to find himself. That's when an idea hit me _. I did tell him I was still gonna make his life a living hell and I plan on keepin' my word._ I feel a smirk start to crack through my face _. This game is still on._

 **Ichigo POV:**

 _No, no, no, no, no no...Ah man, this is really bad. What the hell is he thinking?_

I was practically beating my forehead with my fist. _Dammit, why is-_ Suddenly I felt a sharp pull against the back of my head. Grimmjow had just ran his fingers through my hair and pulled it back to ware I was looking up at him. Everything happened so fast I didn't time to react before he pressed his lips to mine and stole a kiss. Right. In. Front. Of. Everyone. My life's completely over.

When he released me the whole class was gasping and freaking out. The teacher was fogging her glasses. Grimmjow winked at me and then took a seat in the back of the classroom. Everyone was looking right at me. I just sunk in my chair and placed my hand over my face wanting to die.

 _That was so embarrassing._

Immediately after class I was bombarded by the others demanding answers. I was completely surrounded. _My life's a living hell. Why did he do that?_ I could practically feel my soul leaving my body before Rukia smacked it back in with her red glove. "I knew you were hiding something Ichigo!" Uryu yelled. "So I was right, there was an arrancar! And Grimmjow at that!"

"Come on, spit it out Ichigo! What the hell's going on?!" Rengi asked angrily.

"Just let it go!" I squealed.

"Ichigo he just kissed you and you did absolutely nothing!" Rukia protested.

The entire classroom had pretty much cleared out besides us and Grimmjow still sitting in the back watching all the commotion, probably smirking. _That bastard. I can't believe he did this to me._ Out of the corner of my eye I could see Chad staring at Grimm, not saying anything. His face began to soften and then he returned his gaze to me. "I understand, Ichigo." Everyone now stared at Chad.

He stood his ground, tall and firm, not breaking eye contact. The right of him I could see a small smile curve Orihime's lips. She didn't seem upset by any of it. Maybe a little shocked, but more so than anything...she seemed happy. "Orihime, get a hold of yourself. Don't be distracted by two incredibly attractive guys kissing, this is actually a serious matter." Rukia said slightly blushing.

"You're the one whose distracted!" Uryu proclaimed. "Your face is red!"

Rengi put his hands on Rukia's shoulders. "Oi, Rukia snap out of it." He said, slightly shaking her.

Just then, Orihime started to move. Everyone all turned to stare. She slowly walked over to Grimmjow who was leaned back against his desk. He watched Orihime closely as she approached him. She stopped directly in front of him, her hands folded in a prayer manor over her skirt. Grimmjow gave her a slight snarl but Orihime just smiled. A moment later and Orihime said, "Welcome back, Grimmjow" and reached out to touch him.

He caught it softly as he begun to stand, never taking his eyes of hers. Once he fully stood he took a deep breath and uttered the words, "Thank you." Her smile returned and Grimmjow walked away. He just left.

After things started to calm down I told them what happened. How those men picked a fight with me, how they spat on me...and how they tried to rape me. I told them that it was Grimmjow that saved me and came to my rescue. My words were soft and broken. Tears began to form, but I wouldn't let them fall. My body was just shaking timidly. Then, I felt the warm embrace of every single one of them reaching their hands out and touching me, hugging me. That's when I knew...everything's gonna be alright.

I didn't see Grimmjow for the rest of the school day. He left without saying a word to me.

 **Grimmjow POV:**

After I walked out I found myself in the school yard looking back up in the window of the classroom. There I saw Ichigo's friends embracing him and _that girl_ shedding a single tear with a smile still on her face. At that moment, I knew there was something I had to do...

 **Ichigo POV:**

After school, Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad, Uryu, Renji and Rukia and I found ourselves at the park. It was so nice out. There was a cool summer breeze whistling through the grass blades where I sat on a hill. My weight resting on my hands and extending my legs. I leaned back ever so slightly and enjoyed the view. Renji was gently wrestling with Rukia and tossing her around. _I wonder if Rengi will ever tell her._ My mind wondered as I watched my friends.

Chad and Uryu were training and Orihime and Tatsuki were playing frisbee. Everything just seemed to peaceful. I couldn't think of a happier time then at this moment. Slowly I leaned back against the soft grass, taking in a deep breath of fresh air and closing my eyes. A shadow soon hovered over me blocking the sun, so I looked up. Grimmjow was standing behind me. "Yo," He greeted. I smiled before I scowled at him. "I'm still mad at you." I made aware as I sat up and turned my head away. He smirked and sat down behind me, spreading his legs apart and pulling me back down. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. "I know," He started, "that's why I have a surprise for you."

I blinked in confusion, looking back up at him. "You'll see." He said, still smirking. We sat there cuddled against each other watching everyone. A few minutes later, Tatsuki threw the frisbee at Orihime, but wind took hold and blew it toward the wood line. "I'll get it!" Orihime said laughingly, running towards the trees. When she knelt down to pick it up another hand reached out to grab it as well. Orihime gazed up and gasped.

There, knelt in front on her was a man. He had ghostly pale skin, shaggy black hair and large emerald eyes. He wore dark blue jeans and a white jacket. I leaned in closer, pulling away from Grimmjow's hold. My eyes widened, and my heart sank. "Is that..." I started. The man picked up the frisbee and stood, handing it out to Orihime. She just sat there, kneeling before him. I couldn't see her face, but I didn't have to, nor did I have to hear her sweet cry as she leapt into his arms.

Grimmjow pulled me close once more and said, "Ya, that's him. Espada number 4, Ulquiorra Cifer."

"He's alive?" I spoke softly, "I'm so glad..." I inhaled deeply and letting it out as if a giant weight had been lifted off my shoulders. "Thank you, Grimm."

 **Grimmjow POV:**

I could feel the light return to Ichigo's heart as I held him. Seeing Ulquiorra alive freed whatever thoughts of pain he was harboring deep within. Personally, I don't really give a rat's ass about Ulquiorra, but I wanted to make Ichigo happy. I wanted that burden of his death and taking away whatever happiness that girl could have had with him disappear. And maybe it was my silent way of saying thank you to that girl. I guess the little princess ain't so bad.

After a moment of watching, Ichigo turned towards me and rested his head on my shoulder. I stroked the back of his head lightly. "I have something for you too," He said as he raised his head and crawled over to his bag, rummaging through it. He came back and handed me a small thin black box. "For me?" I asked confused _. He got me something? No one has ever given me a gift before._ I studied the box for a minute, looking at it closely.

I lifted the lid and inside was a silver chain with a pendent. Number 6. I took it out and held it up to my face. _It's pretty._ I could feel a light flush of warmth in my cheeks as I stared at it and a small smile start to spread across my face. Ichigo carefully grabbed the necklace from my hand and swung it around my neck, clasping it shut. "I love it." I said, placing a soft kiss on Ichigo's lips. "And...I love you too Ichigo."

His gazed widened and his cheeks flushed pink. A second later, his lips were pressed firmly against mine, leaning me back against the grass. His hand curled through my blue hair as we continued to kiss. When he pulled away, I found myself in slight shock and gazing into those sexy brown eyes. His orange hair rested on his eyelids. "You asshole..." He started. "I wanted to be the one to say it first."

 _I'm so glad._ I leaned in slowly for another kiss. _Ichigo...though our time as enemies is what brought us together...I wouldn't change a thing...Because..._ I flashed back to the times we battles... _it was during those fights that I grew to have feelings for you. Each time our swords crossed, and our blood was shed I became more and more intrigued by you. You, a measly shinigami, had somehow manage to steal my once hollow heart. I will love you and keep protecting you until our time on this earth is finished...and even then... we will still be together._

The End.

 **Aww, it's so sad to see stories end. I personally really do like this ending. Who knows, maybe I'll do a spin off or something. Anyway, thank all of you for reading my story and enjoying it. Or I'm assuming you enjoyed it if you made it all the way to the end lol. Anyway, If you guy's like NARUTO I have a great fanfic called MONSTER if you'd like to check that out.**

 **Strange Sensation is the first story I posted on here. I just went back and did a little editing. MONSTER is something I would highly recommend. It is a slow burn but it's filled with action, romance, friendship and lemons of course. I took these characters and put them in a darker world, each character may go through things that you've never thought about. Their character arches are truly something special and I'd be honored I you would be willing to go check it out!**

 **Sorry for the ramble lol. You guys are AWESOME!**


End file.
